


Nie obchodzi mnie to

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, M/M, One-Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Gdzie Dippera wiele rzeczy nie obchodzi.





	Nie obchodzi mnie to

Dipper Pines z biegiem lat stał się osobą, którą często nic nie obchodziło. Po tylu dziwnych wydarzeniach i po tych wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach już naprawdę ciężko było mu być zainteresowanym głupotami, którymi inni próbowali zwrócić jego uwagę. A mówiąc inni, mamy tu na myśli głównie Billa (który powrócił pewnego razu i znowu zrobiły się kłopoty, ale tym razem Bill był dobry i pomagał, chociaż to on wytworzył problemy, ale był już dobry, a Dipper mu uwierzył, zaufał i teraz są razem, ogólnie długo by tłumaczyć, ohoho) Ciphera.

Bill Cipher był personą dziwną, rozentuzjazmowaną, cieszącą się z prostych (dla ludzi przynajmniej) rzeczy i z wyglądu akurat bardzo człowieczą. Trochę to się gryzło ze ponastolatkowym, podziwnogeddonowym i podużopotworowo-eksperymentowym charakterem Dippera, ale raczej im to nie przeszkadzało. Demon zdawał się nie zauważać jak perfidnie czasem jest ignorowany.

Raz wbiegł do domu, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i trzymając masę ulotek w ręce.

— Dipper, patrz ile kuponów dostałem! Patrz! Jest nawet pięćdziesiąt procent przeceny! Możemy jeść w McDonald's przez cały miesiąc!

Pines nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wczytany w książkę, i od niechcenia mruknął:

— Świetnie.

Naprawdę go to nie interesowało.

Kolejnym razem Bill chciał zaciągnąć go do Wesołego Miasteczka, żeby wypróbować nowe karuzele, ale Dipper nie był zadowolony. Demon próbował go przekonać, grożąc, że znowu będzie chodził po parku z lizakami i zaczepiał małe dzieci.

— Najwyżej nie będę się do ciebie przyznawał — odpowiedział wtedy Pines. 

Cipher długo nie dawał za wygraną, jednak i tak skończył w parku. Dippera za bardzo to nie obchodziło.

Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu blondyn przyprowadził do domu dwa małe kotki.

— Yhm. — Dipper rozłożył się wygodniej w fotelu. — Ale trzymaj je z dala od mojego pokoju. I żeby nie sikały, gdzie popadnie.

W ogóle się nimi nie zainteresował.  
Pewnego dnia Bill chciał sobie zrobić zielone pasemka, ale przez przypadek wylał na włosy całą farbę. Przerażony krzyczał i biegał po całym domu.

— Co panikujesz? — powiedział wtedy Pines. — I tak już gorzej wyglądać nie mogłeś.

Nie przejął się dziwnym kolorem na głowie Ciphera, mimo że ten drugi bardzo to przeżywał. No, aż nie przypomniał sobie, że jest pieprzonym demonem, któremu takie rzeczy, jak przywrócenie swojego dawnego koloru włosów, nie powinny sprawiać żadnych problemów.

I było wiele sytuacji, kiedy Bill po prostu nie zauważał, że Dipper go ignoruje, gdy działo się coś ważnego dla samego Ciphera. Ale zdarzyło się, że jednak spostrzegł obojętność w stosunku do pewnych aspektów.

Wtedy był u Pinesa w odwiedzinach jego kolega. Akurat w jednym z tych momentów, kiedy demon przestał panować nad swoimi mocami i cały pokój zajął się charakterystycznym niebieskim ogniem. Była to krótka sytuacja, a ogień niczego nie spalił, jedynie Bill siedział na podłodze roztrzęsiony, jak zawsze po utracie kontroli. Do tego znajomy Dippera darł się w niebogłosy, wskazując na Ciphera palcem.

— Ja pierdolę, jak ty możesz z tym żyć?! Prawie spalił dom!

Pines wbiegł do pomieszczenia przerażony i zmartwiony — nie ogniem, nie utratą przez demona kontroli, tylko jego stanem psychicznym.

— Zamknij się, Ryan! — Dipper ruszył w stronę siedzącego Billa, który zaczął mamrotać do siebie: "to wraca. Szaleństwo wraca. Znowu będę zły. Nie panuję nad tym. To wraca. Wraca. Szaleństwo. Znowu".

Znajomy chłopaka cofnął się odruchowo.

— Jesteś walnięty, Dipper.

Ale Pines nie słuchał, tylko usiadł obok Ciphera, przytulił go do siebie i zaczął uspokajać. Mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nic złego się nie stało, i że traci kontrolę coraz rzadziej, niedługo pewnie przestanie.

Ryan jednak niedowierzał.

— Co robisz? To niebezpieczne! Zaraz odpali znowu, zobaczysz!

Dipper odpowiedział, nie podnosząc nawet głowy:

— Uspokajam go.

— Przecież to pieprzony demon!

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Pines spojrzał na znajomego bez wyrazu. — Jeżeli masz zamiar tu sterczeć, drzeć się i go denerwować, to lepiej już idź.

Dopiero w takich momentach do Billa docierało, że Dippera nie wszystko obchodzi. Ale to były dobre momenty.


End file.
